Where the Water Flows
by CounterKnight291543
Summary: With life on campaign beginning to wear Caspar down, he decides to invite Linhardt to a nearby creek in the hope of recapturing the carefree days of their youth. Both get more than they bargained for, however, when the simple wish to swim becomes something far more candid, bringing to light long-held feelings and repressed desires that neither had been willing to admit before. NSFW


Where the Water Flows

Caspar had an idea.

"Linhardt," he whispered, trying to shake him awake.

His friend groaned in reply, his eyes remaining firmly shut. He sat slumped in his chair, head resting on whatever book he had been reading last night. Caspar wasn't surprised really, he could sleep just about anywhere. Even now during this great war, where tension and unease were the norm, he always found a way to get his rest. Unbecoming of a nobleman perhaps, but a favourable quality indeed when faced with the instability of a prolonged campaign.

"Linhardt, wake up." Caspar shook him a little harder, earning him an incoherent mumble. He stirred, his eyes fluttering open.

"Urghh… what is it?" he groaned, lifting his head. "What time is it?"  
Squinting, he tried to shield his eyes from the sliver of light filtering through the flaps of the tent.

"Time for you to get up," Caspar enthused, slapping him on the back.

"But… but why?" Linhardt grumbled, checking his pocket watch. "It's barely even morning."

"Exactly," Caspar smirked.  
It was enough for Linhardt to be suspicious. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

"I'm not going."

"Oh come on Linhardt! You don't even know what it is."

Linhardt sighed. "Fine… what is it?"

"You remember that creek we passed on our way here last night?"

"Yes…?"

"I thought we could check it out and admire the view. It was so pretty, and there was a little waterfall there I think too." Linhardt didn't look convinced. "Come onnnn, it'll be great! Just like when we were kids, hm?"

"I was no truant and I certainly never disobeyed an order from Professor Byleth."

"Please Linhardt, we won't stay long I promise. I just thought it would be nice to get some air and relax for a little while, you know with everything that's going on around us…"

He thought for a moment. "…okay, I guess," he finally relented, sighing once more. He rose to his feet and stretched, letting out a big yawn.

"What?! Really? Sweet!"

He stared at Caspar for a second before pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "Why… are you wearing armour?"

"Just in case we run into trouble, isn't that obvious?"

"You realise it was back the way we came, right? You know, _away_ from the enemy."

Caspar thought for a second and shrugged. "Well you can never be too careful. Anyway, let's go check it out!"

"Can't we wait until after breakfast?"

"No because then people would notice we were slacking off, dummy. Come on, let's get going!"

"But-"

"You're already dressed so you can't use that as an excuse, let's go. Now."

Linhardt straightened out his uniform and nodded reluctantly. He gestured for Caspar to lead the way. Caspar poked his head through the flaps of the tent and scanned for passers-by. All was still. Everyone was sound asleep in their tents, and even the guards on watch duty were snoring lightly at their posts.

"Let's go," he whispered, emerging from the tent. Linhardt followed. Sneaking past the guards, they tiptoed out of the camp and into the forest.

"Are you sure you know the way?" Linhardt asked.

"Of course, we marched through here only last night."

After a few minutes of walking, Caspar pointed to a break in the trees. He ran towards and through it, his armour clinking and clanging as he went. Linhardt followed hesitantly. As they got closer, a sleepy smile formed on his lips. He could already hear the sound of running water. Excited, he broke into a sprint, racing right past the surprised Caspar. He simply laughed and ran after him, happy to see his friend had relaxed a little. When they eventually reached the clearing, they came to a stop at its edge and took in the sight before them.

Nestled amongst the trees in a small clearing was the creek. At its far end stood a small cliff face over which the water flowed, cascading wilfully down a series of rocky outcrops. It was fast moving but certainly not a torrent, nor was it a trickle – it moved at an even, leisurely pace, as if in keeping with that of the forest. Below, it pooled into an inviting lagoon, the still water sparkling under the morning sun. Large, flat rocks flanked its inner edges, rising up and out to form shallow banks of smooth stone. Growing not too far from these were bushes and ferns of all varieties, encircling the lagoon with a layer of greenery. A solitary willow tree commanded their ranks, its twisting branches alive with a choir of songbirds.

Caspar and Linhardt stood motionless in awe, marvelling at nature's work.

"It's beautiful…" Linhardt remarked, his blue eyes glistening with wonder.

"It sure is pretty," Caspar agreed. He took a step forward and stared into the water. It looked incredibly enticing, especially with how hot it was at the moment. He turned and grinned at Linhardt, ready to try his luck. "I know! We should totally go for a swim, don't you think?" He knew him too well to know that this would be a step too far.

His friend looked at him a second and paused.

"Okay."

Caspar was taken aback. He didn't expect him to actually agree to such a request. He was pleasantly surprised though.

"Really? Are you sure?" He didn't want to pressure him of course.

"Why not I guess? We've been on the road for way too long and it's been days since I was last able to properly bathe."

"You've got a point," Caspar nodded, grinning. "Now I've just gotta' get out of this armour." Unbuckling the straps, he quickly pulled off his gauntlets and began working on the cuirass. He did away with it with relative ease. Once it was off, it was a matter of removing the spaulders on his shoulders and the greaves on his legs. He unstrapped the spaulders and they hit the ground with a clank. The greaves were a little more difficult though. He sat down on the grass and looked to his friend. "Linhardt could you-"

Caspar's breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened, his voice drying up. "L-Lin…"

His friend stood before him, a puzzled look on his face. His uniform lay in a heap on the floor beside him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked nonchalantly, a hand on his hip.

"L-Linhardt… you… you're…" Caspar swallowed hard, his mouth dry. His feelings for Linhardt went far beyond that of simple friendship, not that he knew of course, so was this really a good idea? Linhardt's naked body was something he had dreamt of seeing since they were teenagers. Now that it was in front of him, there was nowhere else he could look.

He stared at him unashamedly, eyes skating over every inch of his body.  
Strangely, it was his face he was drawn to first. It glowed with the light of the dawn, his blue eyes glittering with a look of mischief he had never seen before. He was handsome, very handsome, but Caspar couldn't help but skirt his attention lower. He followed his locks of flowing green hair down to a pair of slim but strong shoulders. Invitingly bare collarbones taut with flawless pale skin had his teeth grinding in anticipation. His eyes kept on travelling, moving ever downwards towards his stomach. He traced each line of his ribs, noting a faint trace of muscle at their end. From here, his gaze was guided by a small line of green hair. It led to a small, uncut cock that had Caspar biting his lip. It was petit, elegantly so, and in keeping with the rest of his body, exceptionally smooth.

"Come on, Caspar," he smiled, turning and making for the lagoon.  
Caspar watched as he stepped down the stone banking and in, his supple ass disappearing just below the waterline. He pushed out and began to swim slowly, beckoning him over with a wave. Caspar's face burned, his cheeks blossoming a light shade of pink.

_What should I do? _he thought to himself, still chewing on his bottom lip. Given his feelings for Linhardt things could get awkward – seeing him this way, and so suddenly, had caused a twitch in his pants that was difficult to ignore. He couldn't not join him in the water now though. This had been his idea after all.

Caspar unstrapped the last pieces of his armour and removed his shirt. He sat for a moment, staring at the shorts he was wearing. He had originally intended to wear these, but he couldn't really do that now. He didn't want Linhardt to think him prudish, nor did he want to make him feel uncomfortable.

Sheepishly, he pulled down his shorts and quickly made for the banking, hoping the water would hide his half-hard cock from view. As he dipped his toes in, he grimaced at how cold it was, but quickly came to realise this was probably a good thing. He waded in and began to swim towards Linhardt, who had already made it to the other side. He was sat beside the waterfall on one of the smoother rocks, basking in the sunlight, his bottom-half submerged and out of view. When Caspar arrived, he looked at him and smiled.

"You certainly took your time," he joked.

"That's what I get for wearing armour," Caspar laughed nervously. He found a rock of his own a little way away and sat down. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. It should have been easy given the serene tranquillity of this place, but he found himself unable to think of anything but the boy sat a few feet away from him.

"You're looking… in good shape," Linhardt remarked.

Caspar's eyes blinked open. Seeing that he was staring at his abs, he inched down under the water a little further, a rosy blush returning to his cheeks. "T-Thanks," he said, looking away. "You look, uhm, good too…"

_Why am I acting like this?_ he thought, unable to shake his nerves. They had been friends for years, and although he had harboured a crush on him for some time, it had never prevented them from having a normal conversation.

After a moment of silence, Linhardt stood up.

"Caspar?"

"Y-Yes," he replied. He kept his gaze low, trying not to stare at the water running down his thighs.

"Will you help me out?"

"How… how so?"

"Will you… _help me wash my hair_?"

Caspar's heart skipped a beat. He knew that doing so would mean getting very close to him. Could he handle that?

"Uh… sure thing," he blurted out, his desires getting the better of him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Linhardt smiled and stepped into the shower provided by the falls. Water streamed down his shoulders and chest, each individual bead glimmering as it rolled effortlessly along his skin. Caspar watched, mesmerised, as he whipped his hair back behind his shoulders and extended him his hand. A slight wag of his fingers beckoned him closer.

Caspar emerged from the water cautiously, being careful not to expose his lower half. Once he was behind Linhardt, he finally planted his feet on the floor and rose from the water. He gulped, trying his best not to look at his friend's ass. His cock twitched once more.

"Could you just rinse the ends for me?" Linhardt asked, taking a further step back.

Caspar took a sharp breath. "S-Sure…"  
He brought his hand up and gently grasped his hair. Within its usual bun it was long, but when loose it was even longer, almost reaching the small of his back. Not really knowing what to do, he tried his utmost to rinse it, awkwardly pulling it through the stream of water gushing from above.

"You've gone awfully quiet back there. Are you alright?"

Caspar bit his tongue. Every glance downwards reminded him that Linhardt's perfect ass was mere inches away from him. He was far from alright.

"Yeah…" he replied unconvincingly. "Just, urgh, concentrating I guess…"

"Perhaps it would help if you came a little closer?" Linhardt stepped backwards once more, closing the gap between them.

A heat was beginning to pool in Caspar's stomach. His cock stirred, hardening. If he became any more excited, Linhardt was going to know about it. He closed his eyes and held his breath, trying to relax his body – anything to quell his inner urges.

But it was too much. He could already feel a warmth surrounding the tip of his cock. He looked down to find it between Linhardt's thighs, pushing lightly against his balls. He froze.

"Not cold enough in here for you, hm?" Linhardt asked, his voice laced with suggestion.

Caspar came back to his senses and pulled back, mortified.

"I-I, I'm sorry… it was just… I-"

"There's no need to be sorry, Caspar. It's quite alright."

Linhardt turned to face him.  
He was smiling, his cheeks dusted pink, eyelids fluttering.

Caspar's mouth fell open.

He was hard too.

"Having you touch me… I couldn't help myself either…"

Caspar didn't know what to say. Knowing he wasn't alone in his excitement did give him a shred of confidence back though. He turned back to face him. Linhardt's eyes quickly travelled towards his fully erect cock. He bit his bottom lip.

"You're so big…"

Such sultry words triggered something inside Caspar. He took a step closer.

"You can touch it… if you like."

Linhardt eagerly accepted his invitation, taking his cock in the palm of his hand. He stroked it tentatively, his fingers running gently along the shaft. His grip was loose, teasingly so.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mhmh…" breathed Caspar, bucking his hips slightly.

He let out a sharp breath as Linhardt gently squeezed the tip, precum coating his palm and fingers. His hand now slick, he moved along his length a little faster, finishing each stroke with a slight twist.

Caspar looked upon Linhardt with half-lidded eyes. He reached out and clasped a hand on the back of his neck, a heady mix of pleasure and frustration pulling him closer. He moaned as they touched, their bodies aligning, chests pressing firmly into one another. They embraced for a moment, Linhardt's hands finding their way around his waist.  
Caspar couldn't hold back any longer. Linhardt's scent was intoxicating, his own desires overwhelming. He brushed his friend's hair aside and planted a kiss on his neck, earning him a stifled moan. He kissed it once again, more forcefully this time, and dragged his teeth along the skin. He felt Linhardt's body quiver. His confidence growing, he lavished his neck and shoulders with a flurry of kisses, each one more passionate than the next. A twitch of his cock against his own was enough to confirm he had found his weak spot. He exploited it, biting down hard on the sensitive skin above his collarbone. Linhardt swung his head back and cried out. Caspar didn't let go. He sucked on it, tugging and nibbling until he was satisfied he could take no more.  
Linhardt whimpered as he finally let go, a fresh bruise blossoming on his skin.

"Are you okay?" Caspar whispered, concerned he may have overdone it.

Linhardt responded with a deep kiss, forcefully locking their lips together in a frantic lunge. He gripped tightly at Caspar's hair, the kiss desperate and fierce.  
Caspar responded in kind, cupping his cheek and working his lips just as feverishly. When Linhardt dared to nibble at his bottom lip, he took it as an invitation to go even further. He moved his hand down the small of his back and grabbed at his ass, flexing his fingers and grasping with all five digits, the tips of his index and forefinger tantalisingly close to his hole.  
Linhardt took a sharp breath, giving Caspar an opportunity to slide his tongue over his lips and into the wet heat of his mouth. Linhardt soon reciprocated, lapping at his tongue with his own. They began to explore each other's mouths, tongues coasting over one another in an effort to touch and taste everything they had to offer. The feeling was electric for both boys, so much so that they were soon grinding against one another, craving relief.  
Caspar was first to relent, breaking the kiss and taking Linhardt by the hand. He pulled him towards the shallows and sat himself on the nearest rock he could find – a large smooth stone lying flat in the water, at the very edge of the lagoon. He lay back, head resting on the grassy bank behind him, and beckoned Linhardt to join.  
With a playful smile, he obliged. Placing his knees either side of his thighs, he climbed astride him and leaned forwards into a seamless kiss. Caspar's lower half may have been completely submerged, but this didn't stop Linhardt from finding his cock and grasping it tightly together with his own. He began to stroke them, desperately trying to find some rhythm. The water didn't really help, but neither of them cared.

"Uh… ah, ahh… Lin-Linhardt…"

Caspar's mind was blank, his body working on instinct. The only thing he thought, the only thing he felt, was Linhardt. The touch of his cock, the heat of his mouth… it was indescribable. The pleasure was so intense, so gratifying, that he wanted more. No, he _needed _more.

He reached out with both hands, trying to grab at Linhardt's ass. He pawed at his thighs, indicating what he wanted and just how much he wanted it.  
Linhardt promptly shuffled forwards and leaned further into the crook of Caspar's neck, lifting his ass up in the process. Caspar's hands were on it in an instant, clawing and grasping. Linhardt moaned as he took a firm hold and spread it, exposing his tight hole.  
Caspar teased it with his fingers, circling, stroking impatiently at its edges. When he finally pushed a finger inside, Linhardt hissed softly, his body tensing around it. A small moment of repose followed as he adjusted to the feeling. It didn't take long before he was shifting his ass down onto his finger, begging for more. Caspar was happy to oblige, adding a second. His hole was soft and pliant, taking both of them with ease. He pushed deep inside of him, in and out, spreading his fingers as wide as he could before pulling them back together. He did this repeatedly, Linhardt panting and moaning with every thrust. The sensation was just as satisfying for Caspar, who revelled in how intimate it felt. It was the heat that was the real turn on though. His inside was white-hot, his tongue and mouth equally so, with the occasional splash of cold water providing the perfect contrast.

Linhardt suddenly shifted forwards and straightened his back, breaking their kiss. Hovering over Caspar's stomach, he reached behind him and firmly grasped his cock. He stroked it hard and fast, bringing forth a sharp moan from Caspar.

"I want you inside of me…" he breathed, slowing his strokes.

"Ar-Are you sure? We don't have any-"

"Sssshhh," he whispered, silencing him with a finger to the lips. "I want it…"

He pressed Caspar's cock into his ass, pushing the tip against his hole and smearing it with precum. The two stopped for a moment, panting, as they realised what they were about to do. No more words were exchanged however, with both of them already feeling just how much they wanted one another.  
Eager for it, Linhardt lowered himself onto Caspar's throbbing erection. He cried out as his hole stretched, the tip disappearing inside him. Caspar threw his head back and moaned as he was swallowed up by the heat, a surge of pleasure racking his body. His pulse raced as Linhardt somehow lowered himself further and further, inch after inch disappearing inside him. His own cock twitched and bounced as he did so, dripping precum onto Caspar's abs. A fine thread of the liquid connected them, making the moment seem even more raw and primal.

Caspar watched as Linhardt, with a sharp whine, pushed down the last few inches, burying his cock all the way up to the hilt. Both paused as waves of pleasure washed over them. Caspar, through the haze, simply lay and admired what was finally his.  
He looked so beautiful atop him like this. His broad shoulders, his perfect cock, his flowing hair, his smooth skin – the list of things Caspar could admire was endless. Linhardt, he was sure, was the very personification of masculine _and_ feminine grace.

Linhardt bit his lip, noticing Caspar's wandering eyes. He began to roll his hips, a chorus of grunts and moans drifting from his mouth. As he moved, he dragged his hands over Caspar's chest, fingertips ghosting over his abs.  
Impatience quickly took over. Switching tactic, he began to ride him, swiftly moving his ass up and down his length. The lack of preparation and the added resistance made it difficult, but much more intense – any spikes of pain from within only adding to the pleasure.

Caspar was drowning in the sensation. Each time Linhardt raised and lowered his hips his tight hole pulled greedily on his cock, as if begging for him to cum.  
And he was close to doing just that. His body was already tense; fists clenched, toes curling, heat bubbling away in his stomach. What stimulated him the most was experiencing the warmth of Linhardt's insides over and over; cold water rushed over his cock and balls for every motion of his hips, cooling and easing, until his ass came back down to meet them, ready to heat things up again.

Caspar needed a final push, and he knew how to take it. Grabbing Linhardt's ass with his hands, he steadied him and eased him to a stop. He then held him in place and began to buck his hips, driving his cock deep inside of him. Linhardt panted and moaned shamelessly as Caspar thrust in and out, hips moving rapidly.

"A-Ah, ah, ah, ahhh, Caspar… Caspar… fuck me!" he cried out, grabbing his own cock and stroking it to their rhythm.

Caspar grunted and quickened the pace further, thrusting faster and faster. His teeth gritted, eyes screwing shut, hands shaking. He was so close now, his body screaming at him to let go.

Linhardt was closer. His knees trembled and his body shook, each thrust sending jolts of pleasure rippling up his abdomen.  
"Ah, ah… ahhhh, oh Caspar!" he screamed, throwing his head back and moaning. His back arched as Caspar struck the bundle of nerves that lay deep inside of him, sending him hurtling over the edge. Hot cum shot from his cock, painting Caspar's chest and neck a pearly white.

It was all he needed. Linhardt's spasming muscles clenched tightly around his cock, finally causing the knot in his stomach to unravel. With a heavy moan, Caspar bucked his hips and came. His cock pulsed and throbbed as he filled him up, utter euphoria sweeping through his body.  
When the last few waves of pleasure had passed over him, he released his grip and let his head loll back onto the bank, totally blissed out. Linhardt too was fully spent. He promptly collapsed on top of him, head coming to rest by the crook of his neck.

They lay there for a moment, revelling in their post-orgasm high. After a few minutes, Caspar pulled out and adjusted his body so that Linhardt was able to lie partly beside and partly on top of him. There was a silence between them that needed to be addressed.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened…?" Caspar asked hesitantly.

Linhardt lifted his head and just smiled. He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before settling back onto his chest. Within moments he was asleep, snoring lightly.

Caspar's lips curled into a smile. "Later then," he laughed.

He simply lay back, closed his eyes, and let the lagoon's waters lap lazily over them.


End file.
